


Reminding Me

by toriiixoox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of a break up, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Some angst, Song fic, good tag, its a good fic, some fluff tho, y'know what actually mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriiixoox/pseuds/toriiixoox
Summary: James ended it, so why can't he stop thinking of Adam? It doesn't matter how amazing Elyse is or what she does, James just can't stop thinking of Adam.





	Reminding Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is indeed inspired by the song Reminding Me by Shawn Hook and Vanessa Hudgens. Feel free to listen along, or don't y'know. You do you.

James ended it almost three months ago. It was a stupid fight, a really stupid fight about something he can't even remember, and James ended it. After that, he couldn't bring himself to even talk to Adam about it. Between the awkward days at work and hanging out with their closely knit friend group, James felt way to embarrassed to admit that he didn't even remember what they fought about in the first place. 

It didn't help that after 3 weeks, Adam was talking to a new guy. His name was Matt and he was mysterious and quiet, but Adam looked at him with the same looks he gave James when they first started talking. James couldn't just sit back and not do anything, so he did the only thing he could think of, which was to start talking to someone too. 

He found a really cute girl at the bar that night and couldn't help himself. He had to get Adam off of his mind. After that night, they kept in touch and they got closer. She was a great distraction. In fact, 2 more months and they had gotten really close. He had started calling her his girlfriend and he was actually happy. He still stayed away from talking to Adam and thinking about Adam, because when he did, it set him back weeks of progress. 

But there was one night... one fatal night, that might as well rendered all of his progress useless. Elyse was over James' apartment and as James was cooking dinner, Elyse was looking through his wine cabinet. "Hey can I open one of these?" she called out from the other room.

"Sure," he calls back, pulling the steaks out of the oven. 

She comes back into the kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses and putting them on the kitchen table and pouring wine into both of them. She sits up on the counter, next to him before handing him his and clinks her glass against his before taking a sip of the wine. She immediately spits the wine back into the cup. "What  _is_ this?" she asks, wiping her mouth.

She hops off the counter and runs over to the bottle to see the label. "River's Blood? How cheap is this stuff?"

At the name, James freezes. "Where did you get that?"

Elyse notices the change in James' voice and cocks her head. "Why? Was I not supposed to open it? I thought that a nice red wine would've been nice with the steak."

James shakes it off, "Oh, yeah, I just didn't know where you found that old bottle..." 

Little did Elyse know that that was his and Adam's favorite wine. It wasn't cheap, in fact, it was the exact opposite. It was expensive and they only drank it on special occasions. It was smooth and decadent and just a touch sweet. Adam and James drank it to celebrate, and celebrate they did. It had an unusually high alcohol content and they loved it, but here she was, literally spitting it back out into her cup. 

"I'm going to find a bottle of white, do you want my glass?" she offers.

James shakes his head. "I'm fine with the one."

Elyse shrugs, "Suit yourself." She goes into the other room, finding a nice white wine. She comes back and they eat and drink and the whole time, he tries to focus on how beautiful her laugh is, but he can't stop glancing at her full cup of red wine by the sink. 

Later that night, with Adam still on his mind, they slipped into the bedroom and with the multiple glasses of wine and her beautiful scent, one thing led to another led to another. As she was taking off her clothes, he couldn't stop thinking about Adam. 

Elyse fell asleep in his bed, but James couldn't sleep. After 3 months and a new girlfriend and him leaving in the first place, he couldn't shake this. He caved. He caved. He caved hard. 

 **Sent 3:32:02 am**  
**she keeps reminding me that you're still gone and i'm still lonely.**

 

Adam gets the text message right away, but he doesn't know how to respond. James is the one that ended it, and yet here he is, saying shit like this. Adam gets up and walks to the window. He opens it and steps out on the roof. He takes a deep breath of the fresh air. Adam doesn't normally smoke, but on nights like this, it's hard not to. 

He thinks back to the nights when him and James would climb on the roof, sit, and smoke for hours. They didn't even need to talk, they would just be. Right before the sun would rise, they'd go an get back in bed and fall asleep before the sun didn't let them. James would wake up and make them breakfast and bring it back to their bed and then would just lay in bed together. Adam puts out his joint and climbs back inside. 

He climbs back in bed with Matt and in the morning, he can almost smell bacon cooking downstairs, except he doesn't. Matt is in bed, tangled in the sheets that James bought for his place because he "dirtied them twice as fast when he was over". Adam can't stop himself from wishing James was still tangled in his sheets. 

Adam is still trying to just forget. Yeah, James was amazing. Yeah, James was adorable. Yeah, James was so good to him. But, yeah, James just left him after one stupid argument. How can he care about Adam if he could just leave him like that? But James was right, Matt kept reminding him of how good it was when James and him were crazy in love. 

**Sent 1:47:12 pm  
can we meet up?**

"Thanks for meeting up with me," he says, hands in his pockets. 

There's an uncomfortable silence while he waits for James to say something.

"No, thank you for meeting with me."

They both start talking at the same time. 

"No, go ahead," they say, together again. 

"I miss you, a lot, Adam. I can't stop thinking about you. Elyse opened up that bottle of River's Blood that you left at my house and she hated it and I've been trying to just let it go and move on because I was so stupid for leaving you especially after something so stupid that I don't remember. I won't do that to you again, I've realized my mistake. Fuck, I realized my mistake right after I did it. I just knew that I couldn't string you along and I knew you were too strong and smart to take me back, especially right away. I don't know what to do, Adam, because I literally cannot get you out of my mind and I just want to be with you, every day," James says, quickly, but without missing a beat.

"I miss you too, James," Adam says softly. 

"Adam, I know that I fucked up, but please, I can't stop thinking of you. I love you."

Silence. 

James had never said that before. Realizing that, James' eyes widen, then go back to normal very quickly.

"That's right. I said it and I meant it. I'm sorry it took me 3 months without you to realize it."

Adam just throws his arms around James. He squeezes so tightly around his neck and nuzzles his face into him. "I missed you so much."

"So, is this...?"

"Yes, James, yes. I accept your apology and I love you and I just want to be with you."

James knows he will never make the mistake of leaving Adam again. 


End file.
